


The Ever Expanding Board

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: Stephanie Dola, the princess and former heiress apparent to the kingdom of Elchea, and Jibril, the youngest and most powerful of the formidable Flügel race, have fallen completely for their master. The two girls now scheme together to bring even more girls into Sora's harem.CURRENTLY REWRITING. Progress as of 15/10: first eleven chapters expanded and rewritten





	1. DELETED

DELETED 18 MARCH 2018

I've deleted everything in this fic. The original text is still on my computer and in various other cloud storage services, so don't worry. I'm rewriting this. I'll start posting rewritten chapters here. If you still want to read the original, it's still up on FFN. I'm going to keep that version up until I'm far enough along in the rewrite, after which I'll delete the stuff on FFN and replace it with what I have on AO3.


	2. DELETED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes set in the time following Kurami's and Feel's teatime service; Sora has fun with his growing harem.

ORIGINAL STORY DELETED, 18 MARCH 2018

I'm rewriting this story. To do that, I'm starting over, fresh start. The chapters will gradually be posted one-by-one here.

If you want the original text, the story is still up on FFN. Once I have enough momentum with the rewrite here, I'll replace the FFN version with the rewrite being posted here.


End file.
